


"I guess, I still have some walls up..."

by grayblebayble (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grayblebayble
Summary: The time that Lance’s teasing hit home for Keith. (Takes place after Keith’s Vlog.)





	"I guess, I still have some walls up..."

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://www.facebook.com/VoltronOfficial/videos/1558939850796158/) and [this](https://goopil.tumblr.com/post/163058701824/an-anon-asked-for-keith-in-b3-for-the-expression)

Cold water splashed Keith’s face.  He scrubbed at his face, trying to wash away memories. The image of his mother’s face on the day she left was painted on his eyelids.

“Pull yourself together,” He muttered. “You’re a paladin of Voltron, not a baby.” Keith took a towel from one of the racks and tied it around his waist,  and draped another over his head.

There was a knock at the door. “Keith? Are you in there?”

Keith sighed. “Give me a minute.” He threw on his shirt while simultaneously trying to pull his boxers on.

“I’m coming in.” The door opened. Keith looked in the mirror to check if his face or eyes were still red. He turned and saw Lance striding into the bathroom with his usual swagger.

“What do you want?” Keith sniffed.

“I need your help with something.”

“Well, spit it out.”

“I’m trying to call my parents, but I’m having trouble with getting a signal.”

“Why don’t you ask Pidge? I’m sure she can help even a moron like you.” He snapped.

“Well,” Lance scoffed. “Excuse me for asking, Mr. Team Leader.”

“Go away, I’m busy.”

“I already asked Pidge, for your information; and she said that the Black Lion would likely have the best range to– are you even listening?”

“Nope.”

“You know what? Forget it. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Keith took a threateningly close step towards Lance. He scowled.

“Having a family that actually cares about you and is probably worried sick that you’re missing.”

Keith almost lost his balance. Hot tears began to flood down his face.

“Fuck you, Lance.” He began to sob.

“I–” Lance stopped. He hesitantly approached Keith. “I’m sorry Keith.” Keith crumpled into Lance.“ I didn’t mean it.” 

Keith let out a heart-shattering wail, practically trembling in Lance’s arms.. He sounded so broken. Lance cringed, thinking about what he’d just done.

“I won’t ever say that again.”


End file.
